Joyeuses Pâques, Harold
by nourann
Summary: Quand Harold se réveille en ce matin de Pâques, il découvre quelque chose de surprenant sur son bureau... Rinch.


Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un OS Rinch spécial Pâques (oui, oui Pâques xD) il trainait depuis quelque temps (pâques en fait, au cas où c'était pas évident xD) dans mon ordi sans que je réussisse à l'achever d'une façon convenable. Merci à isatis de m'avoir aidé pour que je puisse enfin le finir et le poster !

Disclaimer: l'univers et les personnages de Person of Interest ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne retire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.

bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! =)

* * *

Finch ouvrit les yeux, totalement ankylosé, le cou et le dos douloureux. Il grimaça. Un de ces jours, il devrait vraiment arrêter de dormir sur son bureau. Il attrapa ses lunettes, et reprit pied avec la réalité: la bibliothèque, ses ordinateurs, son bureau. Son bureau. Sur lequel trônait un _œuf de Pâques en chocolat._ Finch le fixa pendant quelques instants, éberlué. Il devait certainement y avoir une explication logique... Une idée lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit. John. Il n'y avait que lui pour faire une chose pareille. Et pour connaître la bibliothèque. Qu'avait-il bien pu préparer pour la suite ? Car il y avait peu de chances qu'il se soit arrêté là. Harold saisit l'œuf et l'examina. Ovale, en chocolat au lait, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Il était constitué de deux parties qui s'emboîtaient l'une dans l'autre. Finch l'ouvrit, et découvrit un papier soigneusement plié à l'intérieur. _Qu'a-t-il encore inventé..._ pensa-t-il, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

 _Va au loft._

Il nota distraitement le tutoiement, sans s'y attarder. Il regarda au verso, il n'y avait rien. Il secoua la tête. Il voyait d'ici se profiler la quête (certainement frustrante, connaissant John) dans laquelle il allait s'engager. Mais il était hors de question qu'il abandonne. Il mangea un morceau de l'œuf, et sortit de la bibliothèque.  
Peu de temps après, il arrivait au loft qu'il avait offert à son ami. Il ouvrit la porte avec son double.  
"John ?" Il ne reçut pas de réponse. Évidemment. Cela aurait été trop facile.  
Il passa dans toutes les pièces, espérant trouver un nouvel œuf, ou n'importe quel autre indice. Il trouva effectivement deux autres œufs, mais ils ne contenaient rien.  
En refermant la porte, il vit le mot collé dessus, à l'extérieur.

 _Tu peux retourner à la bibliothèque. Je voulais avoir assez de temps pour te déposer quelque chose..._

Finch mit le papier dans sa poche et repartit vers la bibliothèque, bien décide à ne pas lâcher avant d'avoir eu le fin mot de l'histoire.  
Il entra et appela son partenaire. Silence. Et un autre œuf sur son bureau. Il s'approcha, imaginant des plans machiavéliques qui incluaient les costumes de John et de l'eau de javel. Il ouvrit l'œuf, déplia le mot et le lut.

 _Je t'aime._

Finch se laissa tomber sur son siège, estomaqué. Il s'attendait à bien des choses, mais pas à ça. Il relut les mots plusieurs fois. Il les fixa quelque temps, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait pleinement conscience de la déclaration de Reese. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ses sentiments étaient réciproques.  
Il retourna la feuille.

 _Rejoins-moi au loft._

L'informaticien bondit hors de son siège.  
Le trajet pour aller au loft lui parut bien plus long cette fois ci.  
Une fois enfin arrivé, il ouvrit la porte à la volée, et trouva John assis sur le canapé. L'ex-agent se leva et s'approcha, avec dans le regard une lueur que Finch ne lui avait jamais vu. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'Harold. Malgré son sourire, il avait l'air légèrement tendu. Il s'apprêtait à parler, mais Harold franchit la distance qui les séparait, attrapa le col de sa chemise et l'embrassa fiévreusement. John répondit aussitôt au baiser avec la même ardeur, l'attirant dans une étreinte passionnée. Ils finirent par s'éloigner légèrement, restant front contre front.  
"Joyeuses Pâques, Harold." souffla John.  
"À toi aussi, John." Le tutoiement était venu sans qu'il y pense, naturellement.  
John prit la main de Harold et l'entraîna vers la cuisine:  
"Tu as déjeuné ce matin ?"  
"Oui, des œufs en chocolat." répondit Harold avec un sourire espiègle. "Mais les meilleurs que j'ai jamais mangés.'' ajouta-t-il avec un regard lourd de sous-entendus.  
John laissa échapper un léger rire. Finch le fixa, interdit.  
"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" demanda l'ex-agent, interloqué.  
"Je réalise c'est la première fois que je t'entends rire."  
Le sourire de John s'élargit.  
"Oh, vraiment ?"  
Il se pencha vers son partenaire et lui murmura:  
"Mais près de toi ça deviendra sûrement une habitude..."  
"Je suis certain de ne pas m'en lasser.'' répliqua Finch avant de planter un baiser sur ses lèvres. "Ni de me lasser de t'embrasser."


End file.
